westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:C886553
Welcome to West Wing Wiki, Ajraddatz! "What's Next?" - President Josiah Bartlet ''' '''Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions on the Jim Simon page.! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 22:45, February 20, 2010 . What are you doing? Why are you working so hard to protect articles that are clearly outright fiction. I've seen every episode of The West Wing numerous times. None of these people exist. Either you made them up or someone else made them up. Unless you want this entire Wiki to be a joke, knock it off :You are removing what appears to be fine content from the pages. If you disagree with something, discuss it with the local community. I am only here undoing your vandalism. Ajraddatz Talk 22:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's not a matter of disagreement where it's my take vs. someone else's take. This is a wiki based on the television show The West Wing that ended in 2006. All of the information I deleted does not pertain to The West Wing at all. Someone clearly invented fictional characters and has been trying to pass them off as actual West Wing characters, when they're not. Look at the articles, they reference stuff going on in 2010, four years after the show ended. You're free to google any of those names, they have no connection to this show. They're just flat-out fanfiction. This Wiki is not frequented by enough people or updated enough where bringing it to the community would warrant any sort of response and the entire legitimacy of this wiki is compromised by these jokes of articles. :You seem to be editing in good faith. If you do disagree with it though, please don't just blank the pages, as I said discuss it with the community, or mark the pages with the template. Ajraddatz Talk 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, obviously I'm a Wiki novice I just came on here and saw the ridiculousness posted and felt it needed changing. I'll go back and add the Delete templates. Didn't mean to jump on you, when it was changed so quick I figured you were the one who added it in the first place. :Thanks. If you need help with anything, just ask me :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC)